


You Don't Have To Be A God To Be A Shinigami

by slytherinbitch



Series: The Misa-Misa Chronicles [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Madness, Manipulative Misa, Megalomania, Smart!Misa, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbitch/pseuds/slytherinbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa-Misa was born to win - and win she did. Even if most people didn't see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Be A God To Be A Shinigami

It began like this.

A little girl, a smart girl, patted on the head and passed up and overlooked because she could never be one of the boys.

  
A young women; sick and tired and bored of the world, noticing how men despicable men leered at her just developing body and realizing that she had finally found her weapon.

  
A women a girl a person all grown up with a future among the stars who has become one of the richest; one of the most famous; women in Japan at just eighteen.

  
A woman slowly getting too old for modeling and too bored for acting feeling her old malice slowly getting out of control; picking up a book off her apartment floor that was not supposed to be there.

It started like this.

Half the worlds population; half the worlds talent being ignored being squashed being squandered even by those who claimed to be fair.

  
A little girl, smarter than she appeared looking and looking and seeing the smug, self satisfied air of men and the /pain/hidden/fury/ of the woman.

  
A girl seeing and seeing and wondering why did no one say anything? Why didn’t they fight back?

  
A girl a girl (a woman now) finding her way of fighting back and realizing: you don’t have to be a god to be a shinigami.

It went like this.

A boy, a beautiful, beautiful boy, glaring at her oh so arrogantly, threatening her oh so sweetly and believing she wouldn’t catch it, catch him.

  
Make that two boys, one not-so-beautiful but oh so intriguing; ruining his own appeal with his stupidity, with his blindness, and, in the process, killing himself.

  
A light playful little game of clue where the players always accused the wrong person, and the cardholder held back her laughs, a game of russian roulette with a blank bullet, a poker game with no stakes, a roller coaster with no thrill.

  
It was a disappointment truly, and many times that (GIRLWOMANGOD) contemplated getting serious, sometimes her fingers twitched madly with the desire, but she always held back. She always held back.

It ended like this.

A raven with his wings clipped, tied to the ground and left to rot forever more, believing in a lie forever more.

  
A fox caught in a steel trap, desperate and afraid and screaming untruths at his hunter. The fox believed he was a god because he had tricked the raven but he was only tricking himself in the end.

  
A little hunter in white returning to his den, leaving behind confused comrades to deal with the grief, it was only later he took off his guise as one of the sheep and revealed himself to be the wolf.

  
A red eyed (GIRLWOMANPERSONGOD) smirking as she danced at the edge of the abyss, laughing, even shinigami fall to death in the end.

 


End file.
